Paul Knight
Hey there, I'm Paul. Appearance I have blonde hair that sorta long-ish, but not too long because Veronica doesn't like me to grow it out too much. I have eyes that sorta appear to a shade of blue that's almost grey-ish, but can sometimes be a green-ish color. I typically wear clothes that are casual and appropriate. Family Well, I'm not going to describe all of my siblings, because there's 15 of us, and that would take too much time, so I'll go into a list of favorites. Obviously, Chris is my favorite because he's my twin. We grew up as total opposites and that still shows to this day because he's a wealthy bachelor who's traveling the world, while I'm just your average guy. Um, I also like Heather because she was always the older sister that didn't hate me. Chelsie was kinda stuck up, but we were okay. Uh, Guin was funny and we always spent time together. Arielle and I hated each other. The rest of my siblings (most of them are younger) are cool but I'm not particularly close with them. History I was born and lived in LA. Throughout my life, I was born into a large family that was progressively getting even larger until there was 15 kids. I grew up and lived a relatively normal life, well, as normal as it can get when you have a ton of brothers and sisters. I went to Pacific through my high school years and held high marks. In my tenth grade year, I chose art as my main elective and fell in love with painting. It became my all-time favorite thing to do. So, when I graduated from Pacific, I went to CAC and majored art. My four years at university were nice, and not a lot happened. I graduated and went back home for a few years. I ended up meeting Veronica four years ago at an art exhibit and we sorta clicked. Now, four years, an apartment, and a dog later, and we're still happily in love. Yep. Now, I'm 29 and only growing happier with age. Personality I'm really nice, mellow, mature, and family-oriented. Everything else isn't really that important, personality-wise. Friends/Relationships Connor Blake My best friend since 8th grade. We've been through so much, and our friendship has passed the test of time. I'm really proud of him because he just got married to his high-school sweetheart Lilly. The man is nothing less than a joy to have. Veronica Steele Well, I could write a book about how much I love and care for this woman, but I'll try to keep it short. We met on March 23rd, 2009 at an art exhibit and after a bit of talking, I asked her out. She turned me down so fast. But, after keeping up a friendship for two months, she finally agreed, and we sorta clicked ever since. She's supported me throughout everything for the last four years, and I love her wholeheartedly for that. <3 Trivia *I'm double jointed. *I like to read in my spare time. *I love kids. *I wanted to be a teacher when I was in junior high, but that changed when I walked into my first art class in my sophomore year of high school. *I'm allergic to tomatoes. *Dairy sweets like ice cream and yogurt are my guilty pleasures. *I love exercising on the weekends.